


Spice Girls Got Me Laid

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spice Girls - Freeform, Stiles and Lydia are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want. So tell me what you want, what you really really want. I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.” </em> Stiles sang at the top of his lungs, dancing around as he sorted his laundry into whites and colors. It was two in the morning and no sane person would be doing laundry at this time of night so Stiles had no fear of anyone coming across him singing Spice Girls in the basement of his dorm room while he did laundry. He didn't expect Isaac to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice Girls Got Me Laid

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the beautiful rainbowgingerkitty on tumblr.

“ _I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want. So tell me what you want, what you really really want. I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha._ ” Stiles sang at the top of his lungs, dancing around as he sorted his laundry into whites and colors. It was two in the morning and no sane person would be doing laundry at this time of night so Stiles had no fear of anyone coming across him singing Spice Girls in the basement of his dorm room while he did laundry.

He kept singing as he finished sorting and starting throwing his clothes into two separate washers, putting soap in, and starting them. He danced even more wildly once he no longer had anything to do, singing at the top of his lungs.

“ _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends). Make it last forever friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam_.”

“What do I need to slam?”

Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of someone else’s voice. Instead he just flailed around, knocked his basket to the ground and then fell on his ass.

“You’re an interesting dancer.” The guy continued, walking into the room. Stiles’s mouth went dry at the sight of him. He was wearing tight jeans and a leather jacket over a wife-beater that did nothing to hide the amazing abs the guy was sporting.

“When did you get there?” Stiles asked, trying to guage how embarrassed he should be.

“I got here around the time you started singing into the hairbrush one of the girls left down here.”

Stiles blushed bright red. “Look I’m sorry you had to see that. I thought I was the only one doing laundry at this time of night, and you shouldn’t have seen that so if we could just like forget this ever happened that’d be great I already get bullied for being gay I don’t need to get beat up for liking the Spice Girls either.”

“What?!” The guy exclaimed. “Who’s bullying you? Why haven’t you reported it?!”

Stiles snorted. “Like that ever works. All it does is piss them off even more. It’s better to just deal.”

“What’s your name?” The guy asked, coming over and crouching near Stiles.

Stiles’s brain stuttered for a moment because the guy was fucking gorgeous up close. “Uh, um, Stiles.”

“Stiles?”

“Nickname.” Stiles whispered, looking at the ground. “My mom named me something unpronoucably Polish to please my grandmother so when I was little my Mom and I decided on the nickname Stiles.”

“It’s a cool name.” The guy smiled. “I’m Isaac.” He held out his hand.

Stiles reached out hesitantly and shook his hand. Isaac hauled him to his feet as soon as Stiles took hold.

“Which guys are hurting you?” Isaac asked.

“Why?” Stiles asked. “You can’t do anything about them.”

“You’d be surprised at how persuasive I can be.” Isaac smirked. “I just need names.”

“Kyle, Casey, Drew.” Stiles listed. “There’s others that join in every once in a while but those three are the constant ones.”

Isaac nodded. “It was nice meeting you Stiles. I’ll take care of them.” Isaac turned to leave the room but stopped at the door and looked back with a smile. “Oh, and by the way, you’re pretty cute when you’re dancing.”

Stiles flushed bright red at that as Isaac left. Stiles sank back down to the floor. “Holy shit.” He muttered. “Holy mother of shit.”

*

“Holy shit.”

Stiles looked up at Lydia’s swear. “Lyds?”

“They’re coming.” She hissed.

Stiles whipped his head around and sure enough his three tormentors were walking towards them.

“Fuck!” He swore. “Quick take my notes so they can’t ruin them. They won’t hurt you. Not with your in to Jackson.”

Lydia nodded, grabbing as many of Stiles’s notes as she could and shoving them into her bag to keep them away from the jerks that would happily destroy them so Stiles couldn’t study.

“Hey guys.” Stiles tried when they reached him. “Already that time of week again?” He’d just had a beating two days before. They typically wait at least four days between beatings so as to ‘keep him fresh’ in Kyle’s words.

“We’re sorry.” Kyle spat.

“Wait what?” Stiles asked, not sure if he heard that right.

“We. Are. Sorry.” Kyle grit out. “We won’t touch you again. And you call off your goddamn attack dogs.”

“What are you-?” Stiles stopped as he followed Kyle’s nervous glances and saw Isaac standing there with a girl, a white guy, and a black guy all dressed the same as him with the leather jackets. “Isaac.”

“Just call him off.” Casey told him. “We won’t ever touch you again just do not set him on us again. Okay?”

“Yea that’s fine.” Stiles nodded.

The three guys took off at that, running from Isaac and the others.

“What the hell was that?” Lydia asked when they were gone.

“My guess is Isaac kept his promise by hurting them into agreeing not to hurt me.” Stiles said, nodding towards Isaac.

Isaac answered his nod and then him and his friends turned and walked away.

“Isaac.” Lydia repeated, watching the leather clad students walk away. “As in Isaac Lahey?”

“I don’t know his last name.” Stiles told her. “He was the guy I told you about that found me dancing in the laundry room to Spice Girls and then promised to stop the bullying when I mentioned it to him.”

“Stiles I don’t think you understand who he is.” Lydia told him.

“I never met him before in my life.” Stiles told her, confused by what she was saying.

“Does the name Derek Hale ring a bell?” Lydia asked.

“Yea that’s the vigilante guy that stopped that gas station robbery last month.” Stiles remembered. “He’s big talk around campus. Even low scum like me have heard of him.”

“And his friends?”

“Yea apparently they’re all like super ninjas or something. They do martial arts competitions, right?”

“Stiles that was Derek Hale and his friends, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, and Erica Reyes.” Lydia told him. “You set the strongest and most dangerous people on this campus onto those bullies of yours. It’s no wonder they were terrified. Everyone’s scared of the Pack.”

“The Pack?”

“Their group name.” Lydia explained. “Don’t you watch the news.”

“No, I find it makes me unable to sleep after watching them talk about another gay guy killed by some bigot.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Overdramatic much?”

“You love me.”

“God knows why.”

*

“Why is everyone staring at me?” Stiles whispered to Lydia as they walked from their BioChem class.

“Maybe because you solved the crossword puzzle faster than anyone else this morning in math.”

Stiles looked at her.

She smiled. “Did you think the story of Isaac Lahey defending you from a bunch of bullies wasn’t going to spread? Everyone knew by this morning if they didn’t know last night.”

Stiles groaned. “I hoped it would stay quiet.”

“Well at least no one will be bullying you for a while now.” Lydia tried to see on the bright side.

“Yea because they’re all scared of Isaac going after them next.”

“Take it as an act of kindness Stiles. He was trying to help.”

“By ostracizing me now for not only being gay but also for making one of the best fighters on campus go after my bullies because I can’t manage to fight my own battles.”

“Then talk to him.”

“I can’t! I have no way of getting in touch with him! And even if I did, there’s nothing he can do at this point. I just have to deal with it.”

Lydia rubbed Stiles’s arm and took his hand before they walked off.

Isaac ducked out from behind the wall he was listening from people. Stiles didn’t like him. In fact Stiles blamed him for pulling him out of the shadows and into the spotlight. Isaac had hoped that helping Stiles with his bullies would help Stiles see Isaac as a good guy. He was wrong.

*

“Maybe he meant well.”

“For the love of god Stiles why are you still on about him?!” Lydia shrieked, whacking Stiles’s leg.

“Ow!” Stiles exclaimed, pulling his legs in and rolling to sit up. “Why shouldn’t I be?! He did save me!”

“Stiles you called him a psychopath last week!”

“I changed my mind.” Stiles tried, shrugging his shoulder.

Lydia just glared at him.

Stiles sighed. “Fine so maybe in the last month I’ve looked him and his friends up and I might have developed a small crush on him.”

“Oh Stiles.” Lydia whispered. “Why?”

“I wanted to see if I could understand him.” Stiles told her. “I want to know why he thought threats were best and why he did it in my name and why he was even in the laundry room that night because they don’t live in this dorm building, they don’t live in any dorm building in fact they share an apartment together, and yes I know that because I hacked the school servers again sorry I just got in the mood.”

Lydia smiled a little. “Well if we’ve come this far, we may as well go a little farther. Let’s go talk to them.”

“Talk to them?!” Stiles exclaimed. “Are you mad?!”

“Probably.” Lydia shrugged. “But you and I are two of the smartest people in the world. Why should we be afraid of someone who threaten to hurt and probably did hurt the people that have spent the last two years torturing you and making your life hell? He obviously likes you at least a little bit. Enough to talk to us at least.”

“Why do I get the feeling that I’ve got no say in this matter?”

Lydia smiled. “Because you don’t.”

*

“Isaac! Door!”

“Yea yea.” Isaac said, rolling off the couch and going to get the door. “What?” He snapped, opening the door. “Oh.” His face softened and his eyes went wide. “It’s you.”

“Hi.” Stiles smiled shyly. “Can I talk to you?”

Isaac glanced over Stiles’s shoulder at Lydia.

“This is Lydia.” Stiles introduced. “My best friend.”

“Come on in.” Isaac waved. “Derek! Erica!” He called over his shoulder. “Make sure you’re wearing pants! We’ve got visitors!”

“Give me a second!” Erica called.

“One second.” Isaac smiled at them before shutting the door. Erica darted out of the kitchen, the towel from her morning shower still wrapped around herself, and ran down the hall and into her bedroom.

Isaac reopened the door. “Sorry about that.”

“They don’t wear pants?” Lydia asked.

“We’re pretty comfortable with each other.” Isaac shrugged. “We all stay covered but its occasionally sheets or blankets or towels, stuff like that.”

“That’s cool.” Stiles tried.

Isaac smiled. “Come on in. Boyd just made cookies.”

“Boyd?” Lydia asked.

“He prefers his last name.” Isaac told her. He shrugged. “It’s a thing.”

Lydia nodded. “We both understand that kind of thing.”

“Whoa.” Stiles gasped, following Isaac into the kitchen. “That’s a lot of cookies.”

“Boyd likes to use part of his winnings from the fights we win to make cookies for the homeless and hand them out around town to anyone he thinks needs some cheer.”

“That’s really nice of him.” Lydia smiled.

“Boyd’s a nice guy.”

“The cookies on the stove are fresh from the oven so be careful with them.” Boyd said, sticking his head into the kitchen. “The ones on the counters are good to go.”

“Thanks bro.” Isaac smiled.

Boyd nodded, vanishing again.

“So what’s up?” Isaac asked, grabbing a cookie from the nearest counter. “Why are you here?”

“We wanted to talk.” Lydia told him, sitting down at the island. The boys copied her movement. “About you. And what you did.”

“I didn’t hurt them if that’s what you were wondering.” Isaac started with. “I merely reminded them of the fact that I could easily harm them and told them that if they touched you again I was going to do everything they did to you back at them tenfold.”

“Why?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t like bullies.” Isaac told him. “Growing up I was abused by my father. That’s the reason I got into fighting and fighting well. I met the others at the local gym my second week of college when Derek took all three of us under his wings and perfected our fighting styles. Now we fight flawlessly as a team in the pit and we work well together outside of it.”

“But you didn’t-” Stiles stopped and took a breath before starting again. “You don’t live in my dorm building. Why were you there? And why were you in the basement?”

Isaac watched him for a moment before smiling and blushing a little. “I went to your dorm to ask you on a date. Your neighbor said you usually do laundry at night so I went downstairs to find you. And when you told me about those guys I sorta forgot my original purpose of being there.”

“A date?” Stiles asked, eyes wide. He was shocked.

“Wait why would you ask Stiles on a date?” Lydia asked, staying logical. “You’ve never met before.”

“Yes we have.” Isaac smiled. “We were both born and raised in Beacon Hills. He was two years younger than me and his dad was the Sheriff. The same Sheriff who arrested my dad and got me out of that hellhole. Stiles helped me through the next month of panic attacks and anxiety as I feared him coming out of the darkness and taking me again.”

“I remember you.” Stiles gasped. “I forgot your name was Isaac. You had my dad and me call you Zach.”

“I wanted something different. Something that didn’t remind me of my dad. When I heard you were here, at this college, I just wanted to try. I had a crush on you back then and I still do now. That’s why I stopped those guys. I was pissed at them for hurting someone I cared about.”

Stiles bit his lip and looked at Lydia.

“This is your choice.” She told him with a shrug.

Stiles looked at Isaac and then nodded shyly. “Yea. Yea let’s go on a date.”

Isaac smiled. “Really?”

“Yea.”

“Isaac’s gonna get laid!” A chorus of three voices came from outside the door.

Isaac shot to his feet and sprinted out of the room. There was squawks of pain and surprise and some loud thumps before Isaac came back into the room.

“Sorry about that.” He blushed. “They’re still childish people despite the deadly fighting skills.”

“She does that too.” Stiles pointed at Lydia. “Fair warning.”

Isaac smiled. “I can handle that. I think.”

“Good.” Stiles smiled.

“So you never answered my question you know.”

“What question?”

“What do I need to slam to be your lover?”

Stiles grinned with a blush running down his neck. “And you thought my silence meant you had to slam my bullies faces?"

Isaac grinned. "I told you, I didn't hit them. Just the wall next to them."

"Well you can start with slamming your lips against mine and we'll see where that takes us."

"I think I can manage that." Isaac smirked. "But only if you slam yours back against mine."

*

Turns out Isaac could handle Lydia and a whole lot more. Stiles met the other three Pack members officially and they were slightly terrifying but Erica declared him adorable and all of them took him under their wings as a friend. No one else ever bothered Stiles again about being gay, but that may have had to do with the fact that his boyfriend was a world class fighter with the ability to kill them with his bare hands. And when Isaac and Stiles got married two and a half years after they started dating, they danced to Wannabe by the Spice Girls and Stiles was forever proud of the fact that the Spice Girls got him laid.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/) if you want to prompt something!


End file.
